


Murakumo's Latest Piece

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Murakumo trying out hentai, Oral Sex, Realtionship Sex, Vaginal Sex, Y/n And Shiki Are Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Murakumo has a request for Shiki and her boyfriend to "model" for her next idea for her manga. What is the motivation?





	1. Chapter 1

Murakumo may have been a shy and introverted person but just like everyone else she had something that would help her let loose, that was her work with manga and it was something she was very good at when knowing what to do next. However she doesn't always know straight away with what to do.

That was the reason she sought out her teammate Shiki for her help. However it wasn't going to be a simple request with the type of piece the more shyer Shinobi had in mind. It wasn't what one would call an innocent idea. 

When Murakumo finally found Shiki she was going over in her mind fro the hundredth time on how to approach the subject. "I I ne need your h help" she stammered out with the stutter made worse by the fact she misplaced her mask somewhere and couldn't find it. "Like what can I do for my bestie?" Shiki asked enthusiastically with "Valley girl" attitude which only made Murakumo more timid, after a quick glance around she looked back to her more sociable friend before explaining about how she was working on a new piece but there were somethings she need "research and modelling" for. Shiki smiled, happy to help Murakumo with her manga but still didn't know what it was about so asked on that fact, "well the thing is, well you know how you have a boyfriend?" Murakumo questioned and Shiki nodded, "yeah Y/n, what about him?" She countered and Murakumo's cheeks flushed as she loit led around for any uninvited listeners. "Well, he is also needed for the piece" she spoke quietly becoming even more flustered at how close she was to having to fully explain what the piece is about.

"I'm like sure he would be happy to help" Shiki smiled before tilting her head, "what is it he needs to help with?" She asked and Murakumo took a deep breath but it wouldn't help what she was to say next. "M m my next piece I I is ab about". She paused for a second before finally saying "it's about sex!" Her voice was louder then she wished for which made her clasp her hands over her mouth as her cheeks were so red they matched a tomato, "my next piece is about sex but I only know a few things, would you two be able to model it for me?" Murakumo asked timidly as Shiki stared in surprise of the request, "I already have some notes and prompts ready but, I need your help" the more timid of the two said looking down with her hands covering her blushing cheeks. Shiki's arm then went over Murakumo's shoulder as she gave a comforting smile. "I'll give him a call" she simply said before walking off to make said call as Murakumo stood behind muttering a very quiet "thank you".

After a quick phone call to Y/n and a half an hour wait for his arrival at the Gessen academy, then an hour long halt from Yumi who hesitant to say the least of allowing Y/n in for the fact he didn't know of their Shinobi training. Or so she thought as Shiki neglected to inform her that after their first date she may have mentioned something along the lines of "I'm secretly a ninja but don't tell anyone". Then finally after that Y/n found himself sat in Murakumo's room with both her and Shiki, and the latter of the two explained the situation as over the phone she just said to get there as soon as he was able to. "So you want me and Shiki to have sex for your manga?" He asked in summary and Murakumo nodded with her cheeks a rose's rival with how red they were, "come on babe, it'll mean a lot to her" Shiki encouraged as she pressed herself to Y/n. "Eh what the hell" Y/n shrugged as he turned to face Shiki and crashed their lips together and laid her on the bed.

The burgundy eyed blonde giggled as she returned the kiss before craning her neck for Y/n to diver her lips there as she looked to Murakumo, "so you said you had prompts?" She inquired and the brunette jumped and rushed to a piece of paper on her desk and read through it before looking up. "So, the piece starts of with some background that I've already worked on, then it all begins with oral being preformed on the male" she said slowly and Shiki gave a nod as she rolled atop Y/n, with their positions switched she pecked his lips before crawling down his body. When she was between his legs she unzipped Y/n's pants and pulled them down showing the tent pitched in his boxers. "Seems you're into this idea" she smirked up to her boyfriend before pulling down his boxers making the boy's erect length stand tall before her eyes, "it's really big" Murakumo comments from the sidelines as she stared at Y/n's phallus. 

Shiki grasped ahold on the hard appendage from the base and ran her tongue up from the underside and Y/n leaned his head back on Murakumo's bed letting out a moan. As Shiki was applying the oral touch to Y/n's shaft, Murakumo took another piece of paper and started scribbling notes of what she was watching "lick along length= enjoyable?" She wrote before watching again. That was when she saw Shiki take Y/n's cock into her mouth slowly lowered her head down before coming back up raising her head off to flick the tip with her tongue, and then again she took it back into her mouth with a steady pace of bobbing her head. Y/n was again moaning from what he was receiving and even ran a hand through Shiki's hair which led to more notes being scribbled down, "bobbing head leads to positive reaction, sign of praise is hand being ran through hair". Murakumo was already learning more than before, and from Shiki as well it was surprising with her being younger. That didn't matter at the point though as Murakumo just continued to observe and take notes, she watched what was happening as Shiki even started to pump Y/n's shaft as she sucked him off and during her bobbing, some very sloppy sounds were being made.

"Shiki" Y/n groaned as he felt a rise in her loins and said Shinobi raised her head up off his cock with a pop and opened her mouth as the first ropes of cum shot from Y/n's length, some landed on her face ,just to give a view for Murakumo, but most in her mouth especially as she took his phallus into her mouth again. Shiki gave some gulps as she swallowed Y/n load before raising her mouth once more and wiped down what landed on her face and stuck her finger into her mouth, "mmmm" she hummed in a sultry manner, she and Y/n then looked to Murakumo for the next prompt.

"Oh next is getting to the actual sex, the female is stripped of her clothing from waist down and is riding in the lap of her partner" she read out and the two "models" for her piece made quick work of the lower half of Shiki's Gessen uniform, when that was done Y/n pulled his lovely girlfriend into his lap and she giggled as she rose over the awaiting phallus. Both she and Y/n looked at each other as she sunk down onto him letting out a moan as her vaginal walls closed around his shaft, "oh" Shiki gave a moan as Y/n's appendage fit snugly inside her pussy especially due to the numerous times they have done this before.

Once Shiki was seated in Y/n's lap she opened her eyes to look at him with a smile as her hands were on his chest, then she slowly rocked herself back and forth creating a friction between their bodies as they both moaned together before kissing as Y/n's hands held onto Shiki's waist whilst he too moved. His thrusts upwards only made her moan more into the kiss as her body leaned forward over his before they broke back and Shiki moaned "oh you're always so good when you fuck me", that caught Murakumo's attention as she was again writing notes. "You've done this often?" She asked and her teammate looked at her with a smile and nodded "oh yes and he's so good, ah come on Y/n harder" she finished with her moans for more, such to what she got as Y/n's thrusts moved upward with more force and Shiki responded by leaning against her boyfriend with her arms over his shoulders their lips battled. Murakumo also noticed how Shiki's hips were bouncing in Y/n's lap with some gyrations, so that was another thing she wrote down. "Oh oh fuck" Shiki swore as Y/n was thrusting with greater speed into her and her eyes closed from the pleasure, "oh yes I'm going to cum" she then moaned before gripping her thighs against Y/n's body as her juices splayed the male's pelvis as her rocks and bounces slowed down.

The next prompt from Murakumo was "now the position is flipped with Y/n, I I mean the male being on top in a more dominating position" Murakumo said and without mentioning her stammer was said prompt taken. Without a second passing from the flipping of positions Y/n had started thrusting into Shiki with a increasing speed from each thrust, that lead to more and more moans leaving the burgundy eyed female as her grip on Y/n tightened and despite the two doing this for Murakumo's work for the time, they were both enjoying it as much as they would do for any other time they fucked.

"Oh Y/n, yes fuck me harder, give it to me harder!" Shiki moaned out loudly and got what she got what she asked for with more harder thrusts hitting her just right. Y/n held the back of Shiki's head as he leaned into the crook of her neck kissing the soft flesh before sucking and the blonde beneath him only moaned more as she ran a hand through her boyfriend's hair, her legs crossed behind Y/n's back as she kept their bodies in close connection to each other even if it did hinder the speed Y/n went at. He was still fucking her how she liked it. "Ok now the male takes off his partners blazer and top" Murakumo cut in which the description halted the shear fuckery in front of her. 

"Blazer? What kind of scenery is this?" Y/n questioned and Murakumo turned red as she stuttered "uh I uh, that uh that de deta detail isn't important". She looked to the side where she had her work already started, "will you just continue? For the sake of my research of course" she quickly explained the reasoning and though intrigued on what Murakumo actually had planned, the two started at it again.

Y/n also followed the prompt as his hands worked on removing the remained of Shiki's uniform, starting with her blazer, then her top and finally her bra. As soon as her breasts were free from confinement Y/n latched his lips around one of the protruding nubs as a hand took care of the other, "Y/n" Shiki moaned as she could just enjoy the attention she was receiving all whilst still getting fucked hard. "Oh god, I'm like totally going to cum again if you keep this up" she warned and that only triggered more rapid and hard thrusts as Y/n took to pry her legs from around him. Faster and harder he went with a groan leaving him as he was close to cumming as well, something that Shiki caught onto quick as she pulled Y/n down into a deep kiss before breaking back to speak "fill me". They then kissed again as Y/n's thrusts finally came to a climaxing end in the most literal of the word as he halted himself deep into Shiki and shot a load of cum into her tightly convulsing pussy as he was returned with a current of her juices. They were both moaning as they went through their simultaneous orgasm before calming down and met in a soft kiss.

They pulled back and looked over to Murakumo who was in awe of what passion she just saw before jolting as she realised attention was on her, "uh well thanks for modelling, I have what I had prompted" she said but Shiki wasn't ready to finish with Y/n just yet as she wanted more. "Hey hold up now, I think theres still some more you could observe" she said and Murakumo seemed interested to hear her out, however instead of continuing with speaking to the brunette, Shiki looked at Y/n. In a very blunt and forward tone she said four words "fuck me from behind". Y/n was more than happy to, so he pulled out from Shiki as she moved onto her hands and knees and he moved behind her prodding her back entrance with his phallus.

With a firm push he was hilted inside her ass making Shiki's head fall back with a loud moan of "fuck!" Then Y/n started thrusting as his hands gripped the flesh of Shiki's rear as she shook it in his hold as she looked to Murakumo, said green eyed Shinobi stared at the sight before her and gang made Shiki smirk. "You ugh, you have to ,oh fuck, you like have to have anal in there too, shit oh fuck me harder Y/n, it's like a total necessity" she spoke with cut ins of moans. Murakumo took to writing down what she saw in front of her, now trying hard to ignore the burning between her legs as they rubbed together to quell to sensation as she bit her lip. The sight of Y/n fucking Shiki like that was completely raw, unrestrained and so fucking hot. The blonde's body lurched forward from each thrust as she was losing focus for a moment as her eyes glazed with pure pleasure, "oh yes keep fucking me like that, you're always so fucking good" she spoke with such vulgarity as she was just wanting it for the sake of fucking her boyfriend.

Murakumo was becoming hot and bothered as she was watching the sexual activity and her breaths were actually picking up she was sweating from being in the presence of such passion. "Oh Y/n I love you, you make me feel so good all the time, fuck, I love you" Shiki sputtered out with the last of her common sense as she became lost to the pleasure, then Y/n kissed her. "I love you too Shiki" he said with a gentle smile that didn't fit the situation before he pushed himself deep into his girlfriend who let her arms buckle and face fall into the bed bellow as she felt herself being filled in her ass.

Y/n pulled himself from Shiki who could only fall flat after the anal fucking she just received and her thoughts were all hazy. She managed to look over to Murakumo and smiled "is that like good enough for you or do you need more 'research'?" She asked and Murakumo was blushing bright red before shaking her head "no it's fine I have all I need" she replied with her teammate asking "are you sure? I could totally go longer of you'd want" she offered but Murakumo shook her head. Shiki nodded as she turned o to her back and pulled Y/n into a kiss that sealed the whole activity with loving affection as she said "I love you" with a smile, Y/n returned it wth a "too" at the end before both he and Shiki started to redress.

Once fully clothed Y/n had to ask a question that was nagging at him. "What was all this for anyway? Some settings like the uniform were very specific" he asked and Murakumo again had burning red cheeks before covering her face with the notes she had. "I I was, I was w w working on a g hi gift for you" she stuttered out confusing the two "models" so she took a deep breath before going to explain, "I know it's anniversary of when you two got together next week, I thought I'd make a gift for you" she said still hiding her face. "A gift of hentai?" Y/n asked and Murakumo whimpered as the two partners looked at each other, "I thought it could be a gift of your intimacy and such, was it not a good idea?" She asked with a tremble I'm her voice before arms wrapped around her as Shiki hugged her. "Like I never heard of that type of gift but, it's original" she said and Murakumo looked at her "should I still do it?" She asked and got a nod, "totally, I need something if I don't have Y/n around to fuck me, make one for him as well" Shiki replied and Murakumo nodded with a small smile turning on her lips as she said "I'm glad you like the idea". 

As she waved goodbye to Y/n and Shiki, Murakumo sat back at her desk to go through her notes before starting on the work she planned as a "gift", it was however difficult as had to ignore the burning between her legs. "I have to focus, the deadline is next week, I hope it comes out well" she thought to herself as she started on the first picture of the lewd work she had planned, the piece titled as "A Shinobi Passion".


	2. Work Still To Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murakumo still needs some notes for her work but it’s not just Shiki and Y/n she asked help from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for a part 2 so here you go.

"What?!" The voice of Yumi exclaimed as she along with the rest of the Gessen Elite stood in Murakumo's room, the sudden exclamation was due to a request the introverted member of the team had. A few days had past since she requested Shiki and her boyfriend Y/n to "model" out some scenes for her latest piece of manga that ended up being more of a hentai but with some descent reasoning of being for the couples anniversary. Now Murakumo (for some odd reason) had the idea to maybe do a group piece between the Gessen Elite and Y/n, who at the moment was just sitting quietly in the back of the room.

"W w well it its you see it's for m m my wo work" the brunette Shinobi reasoned with a stutter due to the awkwardness of the request. That and the fact she had misplaced her mask somewhere again. That response however wasn't good enough for Yumi as she then went on a rant about how wrong the idea was until Yozakura finally cut in with "it is a unusual request" but Shiki spoke up next, "oh come on, like you will totally enjoy it" she said with Yumi saying that it would be adulterous only for Shiki to roll her eyes. "Like we're not married Yumi, yet" she winked to Y/n before turning back to the icy eyed female "plus it's not cheating if I say it's fine" she said but Yumi just turned her head as she usually would do when she hasn't anything else to say."I understand it's not an ideal think to ask but I promise it's just for my work" Murakumo spoke timidly as she looked away with Shiki stepping to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder. "See it'll mean a lot to her" the burgundy eyed blonde said but Yumi did have one more thing to say, even if it didn't fully link to the current subject.

"Why is Y/n even here right now? Sure it's fine for him to visit but Shiki, we do important things here" she said discreetly only for the male who remained silent to ask "are we talking about the ninja thing?" The question made everyone in the room look at him, "Shiki may have told me at some point" he said said Shinobi nervously grinning as Yumi narrowed her eyes. "We will discuss that later" she spoke lowly before turning to Y/n, "as for you, I know why you're not complaining about this idea, you're just some perverted male aren't you?" She demanded getting in his face as he tried to defend and deny such allegations. "I don't think Y/n is like that Yumi" Yozakura said before looking to Shiki and Murakumo, "I guess I would be fine in taking part but only if Shiki is fine with this" he said with the the two nodding as Yumi spun to face her. "Yozakura you can't be serious" she spoke shocked but the brawling Shinobi nodded her head replying "I am, for the reasons it's for a friend and well..." She fell silent prodding two fingers together "I would like to experience sex with someone at least once and Y/n is the only guy that I know who I would be comfortable with" she said before turning to Y/n.

"I would be comfortable for you to be my first time" she spoke stepping closer as Yumi moved away or more staggered back with shock at what Yozakura had said before seeing the brawler stand in front of Y/n, "for the sake Murakumo's work, and for me at least feel it once, would you have sex with me Y/n?" She asked and he looked to Shiki who nodded with a smile. Y/n looked back to Yozakura and replied "if you're positive you want it", that bright a smile to Yozakura as she nodded whilst placing her hands on the male's shoulders. "I would like that very much" she spoke quietly before kissing him only to break back a mere second later looking to Shiki asking "is it fine to kiss him?" The more socially able Shinobi simply nodded as reply.

Yozakura looked back to Y/n with a soft smile as she leaned in to kiss him again as his hands moved to her hips whilst stepping towards they bed where Y/n laid her her down as he hovered over her, as he was pulled down into another kiss Murakumo took out a workload and started scribbling down notes and sketches of what to put in her work. Yozakura pulled back from the kiss and looked up at Y/n with a smile before opening up her blazer before taking his hands and held it to her chest which though cladded still, she felt him close his hand and squeeze making her let out a small moan as he leaned into her neck kissing the skin. "Y/n" she breathed his name whisk holding him close before meeting his gaze, "can I just be on top a moment?" She asked and was replied by him holding her hips and lifting her as he sat down with her in his lap.

Yozakura pushed Y/n onto his back as she reached for the buckle on his belt still smiling before looking to Shiki, "he's your boyfriend so do you want to take part as well?" She questioned and the blonde haired Shinibi stepped forward as Yozakura moved from Y/n's lap and onto the floor where she worked to pull away his lower clothing. Y/n went to sit up but Shiki pushed him back down as her lips collided to his in a deep kiss which he was happy to return before feeling a cold breeze hit his freed erection only for Yozakura to close her hand around it and lean to the tip. The kiss between Y/n and Shiki broke as they looked to the blue haired female who in turn looked to them or specifically the male as she closed her lips around the tip of his phallus, her hand pumped as she sucked which gave a sense of pleasure to Y/n at Yozakura's actions making him moan as Shimi kissed him again.

Murakumo was still scribbling down notes as Yumi and Minori watched with a flush to their cheeks at the sight before them "are you seriously going through with this? This is corruption to evil" Yumi snapped with Shiki responding "relax Yumi, there's nothing evil to this" before kissing Y/n again as the icy eyed Shinobi leader ranted only to be ignored.

Yozakura started to further her actions as she took her hand from Y/n cock only to add more oral attention by bobbing her head along his shaft bringing moans from him only to be muffled by Shiki's lips, said blonde had also removed her upper uniform and bra allowing Y/n to knead her breasts which resulted in her moaning as well. Yozakura's bobbing had started speeding up a little which created more pleasure for Y/n as he reach a hand into the female's bowl cut hair hair, this proved he was enjoying what she was doing which made Yozakura double her efforts by bobbing even faster and even returning to jerking Y/n off. Such actions proving too much as he broke from the kiss with Shiki to warn of his rising release but the Shinobi sucking him off didn't seemed deterred but instead more determined to work harder, then finally Y/n came with with release flowing into Yozakura's mouth. Impulse worked making her gulp down the male secretion before raising her mouth off his cock wiping what little cum formed around her lips.

"Did that feel good?" She asked and Y/n nodded his head making her smile as she stood up before looking to Murakumo, "what do I need to do now?" She asked and the introverted brunette responded with "you can do what you want, I just want to take notes and such". Yozakura nodded whilst looking back to Y/n with a small blush "I'd like to actually move to the more intimate part" she said quietly as the h/c haired male sat up and pulled her to him, "just take your own pace" he spoke softly making her smile and peck his lips before stripping out of her uniform and underwear so she was bare nude. A sudden nervousness overcame Yozakura as she looked at Y/n, "I'll remind you this is my first time so, be gentle" she said moving into his lap as he duped her cheek. "Just take your own pace" he repeated before kissing Yozakura as he lifted her over his cock and brought her down slowly. Y/n relieved Yozakura of her virginity as gently as he could but there was still the wince on her expression making him halt for her to get comfortable, something that didn't take to long as the buxom brawler was eager to have her first sexual experience.

Y/n looked up at Yozakura as she started to move herself in his lap with steady gyrations of her hips, small mewls escaping her lips before feeling the h/c haired male close a hand on one of her breasts giving it a small squeeze making her look to him. "Oh sorry, should I not have done that?" He asked going to let go but Yozakura closed her hand over his as she smiled at him with a tenderness, "I'm happy for you to touch me Y/n, you're allowing me to experience this after all" she replied as she rocked in his lap faster adding rising and falling to her movements whilst she allowed Y/n to knead her breast. He also kept his other hand firm on Yozakura's waist aiding her in moving as he gave small thrusts of his own up into her which was responded to positively as she moaned with slightly increased volume. "Oh yes, Y/n I never thought I would ever experience this" the Shinobi atop him spoke as she smiled down at him keeping her hand over his as her other used his chest as a platform to push off for her bounces, "I never ah believed I would oh have sex with anyone so, ah thank you for doing this" she said before turning to Shiki "and thank you for allowing this" she thanked her friend who circled her thumb and forefinger togther holding up the other three with a wink. Shiki's way of saying "sure think, girl".

With an increase of speed from both sides, pleasure was rising for both Y/n and Yozakura as the prior placed his grip on the latter's hips to help her bounce as thrusted up making her place both hands on his chest to try and keep her upright. "So good, I can't hold myself, I'll cum, I'll cum, I'm cummimg!". Yozakura felt a sudden jolt of bliss as she had her sexual high making her body buck and writhe wildly at the sudden overdose of euphoria, such was what made Y/n clasp his hands onto Yozakura to try and halt her movements but "No!, please more don't stop yet" she practically begged. Her hands closing on Y/n's cheeks as she leaned down staring deep into his eyes as she had a pink hue of pleasure flushing across her cheek, "don't stop, I need you to continue, don't end this too soon I may never get this again". Yozakura was driven by desperation as she rode Y/n lap with a fervent pleasure as she fell against his chest still bouncing her hips, "please, cum inside me" her voice was barely beyond a whisper even if that as she tried to keep steady but just couldn't. 

She knew this may be the only time she can enjoy this so she wanted to savour all she could but then she heard a grump from the male giving her pure satisfaction and raised her head to meet his gaze, there were signs of his own orgasm ready and it was something Yozakura welcomed. She clenched her thighs against his torso and leaned to him with the simple request of "give it to me" before clamping her lips to his in a deep kiss as got what she wanted for. A thick load of cum pumping into her pussy. Yozakura felt her body slack as she just laid there on top of Y/n breathing heavily before just managing to raise her head with a smile, "thank you" she breathed before going to lift off but fell flat against Y/n again letting him lift her off of him and lay her to the side. "Catch your breath" he spoke softly receiving a nod before he stepped back.

No words were spoken as Y/n was spun to face a naked Shiki who jumped up letting him catch her as she crashed her lips to his, he laid her down on the bed as she closed her legs around him breaking their kiss with a smirk "what? You like fucked Yozakura and I'm not getting let out" she said with Yumi snapping "language!" Only to be ignored as Shiki shouted "Fuck!" As Y/n plunged into the depths of his girlfriend and instantly started up due to lack of restriction.

Shiki's composer quickly shattered as the pleasure took over from each thrust Y/n made, she closed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss as he held her waist and one of her legs as he thrusted deep inside her. Murakumo was struggling to write the notes quick enough to keep up with all that was happening, she got down Yozakura's passionate wish for at least one chance to have sex but with Shiki's suddenly starting her turn with Yn. Well poor Murakumo nearly ripped some of her notes by snatching another piece of paper, her attention turned back to the dating pair as they continued.

Shiki's moans were reaching high levels quickly in both volume and frequency from Y/n fucking her but hell if she was to care about that. "Yes oh fuck, you're better every time, fuck me more" she spat the vulgarities much to Yumi's annoyance with her repeatedly warning the blonde haired Shinobi to mind her tongue. She was again ignored. "Shiki" Y/n groaned as he felt his girlfriend's clenching grip on him but that only pushed him to try harder as he thrusted harder to push through the tightness which numbed Shiki's senses for a moment as her eyes glazed over, then the sudden cry of "I'm cumming!!" She came so quickly but nothing stopped yet. Unless one was to count Y/n changing the position as stopping, he pulled from Shiki's pussy and raised her legs up over his shoulders as he wasted no time in pushing into her anal hole and continued where he left off.

Again Shiki didn't complain as she grinned up at Y/n whilst holding her legs over his shoulders. "Enjoying yourself big boy?" She asked with a wink placing her hands on her ass as she felt Y/n's rough thrusts pushing into her, "you always liked fucking me here, can't deny how good it feels though" she spoke with slurs into her voice as again her eyes glossed over before clearing up at Y/n's thrusts. "How long have you been corrupted Shiki?" Yumi asked in a tone almost imploring her back to righteousness, "it's not corruption Yumi, he's so good, you like totally need to relax, you should have sex with Y/n he's like, Fuck! He's amazing" Shiki had a dumb grin on her face as she was ravaged and she was loving it but Yumi was defiant as she turned away with crossed arms, "I will walk on coal whilst barefooted before being corrupted" she said but couldn't keep herself from glancing at the scene before her. "Suit yourself, Y/n don't stop until you have like filled me, just like Yozakura" Shiki said looking from Yumi to the h/c haired male she loved before feeling him push deep into her tightest and cum without a word of warning. Not that she was to complain as her body twitched and twitched again from her receiving a load just like Yozakura had.

As Y/n unsheathed his cock from Shiki she pulled him down into a kiss which was reciprocated before pulling back, "I love you, you know that right?" She asked and the male nodded with a smile "oh course I do I'm not that dumb" he countered before sharing another kiss with Shiki before letting her rest as he stepped back. There was then a tug on Y/n's arm and he turned to see Minori stood with a very crimson flush on her cheeks, during the whole event so far she hasn't uttered a peep for the sole reason she had no idea what to say but she knew what she wanted. "Can I be next?" She asked quietly before looking to the side at Shiki for almost permission to having sex with her boyfriend, the burgundy eyed female nodded with a smile which only left Y/n's input and he responded by sitting Minori on the bed. Then he kneeled in fron of her and spread her legs as he pulled her panties away from beneath her clothing, the elicited a questioning mewl from the petite female before a squeak as she watched Y/n lean between her legs under the dress she wore and brought his tongue over her folds.

"Y/n" she squeaked out his name as he repeated the action before drawing patterns over Minori's pussy with his tongue making her mewl and moan as she closed her hands in his hair. "It feels so strange, but really good at the same time" she spoke with an unsureness on what to think other than she wanted this as much as Yozakura did before. She was going to get what she wanted as Y/n continued to orally stimulate the Shinobi in front of him as he rubbed the bare part of her thighs warming them under his touch making Minori twist a little, her mewls of questioning quickly turned into soft moans as she rocked against Y/n's lips before a knew sensation of pleasure hit as she felt him push his tongue inside and her hips bucked a little from the surprise. "Nyaaa" she cried/moaned at the feeling of Y/n lapping away inside her most sensitive place but it only brought a feeling of pleasure as she played her fingers through his locks as he ate her out, it was only due to Minori's inexperience to anything sexual that she came so quickly. Her juices rushing into Y/n's mouth but though his had no complaint, Minori did.

"No I can't do that so quick! Shiki and Yozakura lasted longer, you won't stop yet will you?" She asked as Y/n stepped back before kissing Minori directly on the lips. Just as she was to return she felt the kiss end as Y/n stood up but remained between her legs as he laid Minori onto her back and stood at her entrance, "it'll hurt at first" he warned which was all she needed to hear to know he was going to go through with it and she nodded. "I'll do my best to take it" she replied with a smile before feeling Y/n pushing his cock inside her, due to Minori's petite frame her tightness was extreme and more so than even the first time Y/n had sex with Shiki. The friction between him and Minori however had a numbing pleasure to it though as she gripped his wrists which held her waist before letting go and reaching to him, a smile broadened on her lips as she said "hold me close". Y/n did that but not as she expected as instead of just pressing togetehr with her, he full on hoisted Minori into the air as he brought her down onto his shaft until reaching her hymen. They both met eyes once more with Minori smiling and nodding as she felt Y/n push through.

The pain came so suddenly, the stinging of having her virginity taken wracked inside Minori making her whimper and clutch onto Y/n as he held her close just as she asked of him which had a gentleness that soothed her quickly. He looked to the side to see another table and moved over sitting Minori onto the surface so they were at a similar night at least, the two made eye contact with the Shinobi having tears streaming down her cheeks as she whimpered, "it hurts". Yumi was going to suggest to stop but watched as Y/n gently brushed the watery blemishes away and kissed Minori, "I'll wait for you, and I'll be gentle, that's a promise" he smiled and Minori nodded wrapping her legs around the male as she relaxed again before giving the go.

Good on his word, Y/n moved slowly with his thrusts into Minori as she held onto him as he stroked the back of her head soothingly making her nuzzle against him with her mewls and moans. "You ok?" Y/n asked getting a nod from the petite girl who looked up at him with a smile on her lips, "you're really doing this with me" she said in a tone that made unclear if she was asking or stating but either way Y/n nodded as he kissed her forehead then her lips before meeting her blue eyes to his e/c ones. "Do you want me to go faster?" He asked and Minori nodded with an eagerness to feel more of this between them, the pleasure she felt from Y/n speeding up made her close her eyes whilst moaning before feeling Y/n's hand pulled her top down to expose her breasts and cup one in hand. Moans left Minori as she looked at him again before closing her hands over the one groping her chest, a yelp leaving her as she was again hoisted up into the air with Y/n's single free hand as he bounced her to him with an awkward angle making him let go of her breast and hold Minori up by both her thighs as he bounced against him in the air.

Minori's petite frame was once again a catalyst to her quickly reaching an orgasm but if she was to finish she wanted to do so with Y/n, her gaze therefore turned pleading as she looked up at him to ask "will you finish with me". She was answered with a kiss as Y/n thrusted up and bounced Minori to him rapidly making her body tremble before her vaginal walls clamped around his shaft tight in release pulling him to climax with her. Y/n sat Minori on the desk again letting her slump back against the wall it rested against as she smiled at him before gripping his hand as he stepped back, "one more kiss?" She requested and Y/n gave a gentle smile with an even more so gentle touch of their lips together but as he went to pull back Minori flung her arms around his shoulders just to hold it a little longer before breaking the lock with a trembling smile, "I enjoyed that" she said before letting her eyes flutter close as she fell asleep. Despite her awkward position slumped against a wall.

Murakumo definitely got so,e good notes from the two, Minori naive innocence would be a perfect incorporation to her work but there was still more. There was still Yumi. Those who were still awake turned to the icy Shinobi who had her arms closed with a stern look in her expressions which spoke many words, but in simplicity "I won't be corrupted so easily" she said defiantly as she turned her head away. "Jeez Yumi you're so stubborn, sex isn't corruption, or evil or anything else bad, you just need to experience it" Shiki said and Yumi glanced to Y/n before sighing, "I guess, but I'm not one to be swayed easily" she said and Y/n chuckled. "Tell me about it, you just need to take it easy at times Yumi" he said stepping to he as she felt almost frozen by his words, he spoke so softly.

"your persona is ,with no offence, icy at best, you just need to let someone melt that barrier, I can tell that you are a good person Yumi" he said making her blush a little, "you males, always trying to sweet talk us, sit down and I'll undress but I doubt I'll enjoy it as much as the others hype you up to be" she said forcing Y/n into a seated position as she relieved herself of her Gessen uniform followed with her underwear. Yumi covered herself a moment before seating herself in Y/n's lap, "I won't be so easily swayed" she said as she sunk down onto Y/n before feeling him halt her. "Do you even want this?" He asked making Yumi look into his eyes "because if you don't just tell me, I'd honestly be more offended if you lied about wanting to do this than not wanting to at all" he said and Yumi stared for a second before looking to the side, "I want to do this but" she didn't even finish as she just pushed down onto Y/n's lap feeling the sharp sting of her virginity taken away making her scream. 

She then felt herself wrapped in a gentle embrace making her eyes widen more than the pain did as she looked to Y/n. "Slow down, don't rush yourself ok? If we do this then I'd like you to enjoy it at least" he same with a weak smile which Yumi tried to avoid seeing as it caused a flutter in her chest, to avoid seeing his expression she leaned her head to his chest with her hand flat against him as well as she pushed herself up then sat back down with a bouncing movement. Y/n's hands held Yumi's waist gently as he started thrusting up into her.

The moans couldn't be stopped as they left Yumi, the simple sounds shattering any defence she would have to denying if she enjoyed this as she even started bouncing in Y/n's lap as she was sat straddling him. Her head was bowed with her moans but also to hide the expression on her face but the h/c male made her look at him as he asked, "you enjoying this?" There wasn't any sarcasm to the question but a genuine inquiry to if Yumi was actually enjoying what was going on between the two of them but she didn't respond. Instead she leaned against his chest as she rode him, "it shouldn't feel so good, you shouldn't feel so good" she moaned basically answering his question positively but if that wasn't enough then the fact she was bouncing faster should be sufficient. Y/n gave a gentle smile as he held Yumi whilst thrusting making her hands grip his shoulders tight as she finally dared to meet his gaze, her mouth was fallen open with the mantra that was her moans of pleasure as she bounced faster with his thrusts. "You're shouldn't feel this good" she repeated whilst flinging her arms around his neck and leaned against him.

Y/n again turned Yumi to face him but what he didn't expect was for her to slam her lips to his in a deep kiss as she bounced faster, "more, please I feel so good, you're so good I, I can't deny it now" she moaned as she pulled back before holding Y/n's cheeks as she pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry, for how I've been, I shouldn't have spoken like I have" she apologised with tears stinging her eyes, "I called you pervert, I was so cruel but will you forgive me?" She asked and was replied with Y/n kissing her. Yumi melted into the kiss as she felt Y/n's thrusts starting to piston up into her her, each one hitting that sweet spot for mind numbing bliss making her moans' volume increase as her hands again gripped Y/n's shoulders. "I feel it" she said meeting his gaze with a wide smile, "my climax, I feel it rising, I'm reaching it, I reaching my climax because you've been so good" her moans were becoming frantic as were her movements. That wasn't all though as she felt Y/n's shaft twitching inside her. "You're close too?" She asked and he nodded, "please do it inside me, I want to reach my climax with you Y/n, let it be my apology", her voice started to tremble before the exact point of end was pinpointed by the expression on Yumi's face but before she screamed with her end Y/n clashed their lips together.

Mutual release was met between the two as Yumi's juices coated Y/n's shaft as he shot a load into her awaiting snatch that milked all she could get before she slumped to his chest panting heavily, eyes wide from the euphoric state she was left in before turning her warm blue eyes up with a gentle smile to Y/n as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. "Thank you Y/n, that was so satisfying, and incredible, I've misjudged you terrible, I'm so sorry" she apologised leaned against him as Y/n held her, whilst stroking her back. "Wow you've like tamed the savage beast" Shiki mused as she looked at the state of her team leader who along with Y/n smiled back to her, "thank you for sharing with us Shiki" Yumi said as she removed herself from Y/n's lap only to collapse of n the end. "Finally finished!" A voice cheered and everyone looked to Murakumo who had a smile at the notes she has "I have enough to finish my work, thank you" she beamed at them but Shiki had something to say. "You haven't had sex with him yet".

Murakumo flushed in her cheeks before looking down, "I couldn't" she simply replied but the burgundy eyed blonde wouldn't have it as she smirked. "You said you wanted source work, why not a hands on approach?" She suggested but again Murakumo refused saying "I couldn't, he wouldn't anyway, but why would he?", Y/n noticed the sudden sadness in Murakumo's voice and then the sympathetic looks in the others' eyes. "Well if Shiki's fine with it, and if you want to then I'd be happy to" he said making Murakumo look at him, "no you wouldn't, besides I don't deserve that, you wouldn't want to have sex with someone like me" she said making any/n approach her asking if on why? The emerald eyed female teared up, "why would you sleep with someone as ugly as me, I've only been without my mask because focus wasn't in me now you look at my face all you probably think is disgust" she sobbed before being pulled into an embrace. Y/n rubbed her back letting Murakumo calm down, "he'd totally have sex with you Murachi, Y/n doesn't think you're ugly" Shiki said and the introverted brunette looked to the male.

"Do you want to?" He asked and was slowly replied to with a nod before he kissed Murakumo who's eyes widened and though she ought to pull back she couldn't, instead she leaned in and let Y/n guid her to the bed where he laid her down. "You'll really do this with me?" She asked and Y/n stroked her cheek before kissing Murakumo as a response which made her heart flutter before they pulled back, "OK, if you're fine with seeing my body then I'd gladly do this, I'm sorry if I'm a bit duller than the others" she apologised but Y/n shook his head "don't say that, you're beautiful Kumo, anyone could see" he smiled before helping Murakumo strip from her clothing until she was bare and spread her legs so he could penetrate. "Be gentle" the shy Shinobi whimpered as she covered her face from embarrassment of her body being seen but Y/n's gentleness eased her thoughts as he slowly pushed inside and held her as her took down her hymen.

After a moment of adjustment Murakumo felt Y/n starting to thrust inside and she couldn't help but let the smile form on her lips as she stared up at him, "you're really having sex with me" she said as if she couldn't believe it herself but Y/n eased her thoughts by striking her cheek and kiss her. "Yeah and I'll be however you want, if you want me to go faster let me know, if you want it slow I'll do so, fast or righ then you just have to ask, OK?" Murakumo looked up with a trembling smile and tears before pulling Y/n close into a kiss which she quickly broke back from, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you I probably had a sour taste, I'm sorry, if you want to stop then you can, I wouldn't blame you" she spoke with a shaky tone but that only made it a bigger surprise as Y/n kissed her back. His thrusts staying slow and gentle as he eased Murakumo into it all. Then suddenly he stopped and pulled out which made Murakumo fear the worst but that fear left as he pulled her up and brought her back to her desk which he leaned her across and thrusted back in.

The position may have been a bit embarrassing but the pleasure she felt made Murakumo ignore that as she moaned for Y/n to keep going, "you're so good, do I even deserve to feel this?" She asked with not only Y/n but the rest of the Gessen Elite vouching "yes" and that she did. Such response made her cry tears of happiness before she looked at Y/n. "I'd be happy for you to cum inside me like you did the others, if you would I mean" she said and Y/n kissed her for a moment before pulling back as he kneaded her chest, "I'll do what you want" he replied and Murakumo nodded before asking him to go faster and maybe even a bit harder. Such request was granted as she felt Y/n's thrusts starting to rock her body with high amounts of pleasure, such was why she came so quickly but Y/n didn't stop. Not that Murakumo would have wanted him to. His constant movement prolonged her orgasm for those extra blissful moments before against Y/n ,while still sheathed inside Murakumo, guided her to the bed again where he laid her down sideways as he was behind her like a couple would be in a spooning position. 

He continued thrusting as her gem like eyes stared back with her lips trembling in the smile she wore, Murakumo couldn't think of many times she felt this happy. Along with meeting her friends, this was by far the happiest she had ever been and even if it may be just the once, she will be forever grateful to Y/n for doing this and for Shiki being ok with it. "Ugh" Y/n grunted which caught Murakumo's attention as he met her eyes "do you want me to cum inside you" he asked and despite the fact she already said yes before it touched her that he still asked. She smiled and nodded bracing herself for her own Creampie but she couldn't have prepared for the feeling as Y/n's cum pumped into her, even enough to force another orgasm from her. The two laid together with their mutual end before just laying there with Y/n not pulling out and though Murakumo was at blissful joy she couldn't help the tears of sorrow.

"I'm sorry" she apologised confusing the others, "I know I shouldn't due to you dating Shiki but I can't help but love you Y/n, that's why I wanted this so badly, I'm sorry" she apologised looking between Y/n and Shiki with the latter saying. "Like whatever, right?" She said confusing Murakumo to how cavalier she was being, "I let him have sex with the others so him doing it with you is totally fine, if you feel like that then that's fine I'm not like going to go mad about it" she said making Murakumo smile and thank her before she looked to Y/n. "And thank you for doing this with me" she said as he finally removed himself from her shaking his head saying "it's fine, if you enjoyed it then that's better". The six occupants of the room each had a smile before Shiki asked "so when's next time?" Her question made the others look at her with Yozakura asking "next time?" Shiki laughed "what this isn't going to be a one time thing, lucky you Y/n, you've like got yourself a harem" she mused but Y/n shook his head with a laugh. "What you don't like that idea?" Yumi asked with a hint of hurt.

"It's not that, I just won't think of it like a harem because that would make me sound like a pervert, I won't say no though if you all feel anything, it's what you say really" he explained before finding himself surrounded by the five Gessen Shinobi. "I wouldn't mind that" they each said before Shiki smirked "I think Murakumo is going to have a lot of modelling for us now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do another chapter with Murakumo or even the rest of the Gessen team? Let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to request and suggest ideas.


End file.
